Sans toi !
by Nikki Sian
Summary: Jack se réveille, et se retrouve dans une étrange situation. Comment va-t-il y parvenir sans lui?
1. Mon réveil

**Auteur:** Nikki Sian

**Titre:** Without You

**Personnages principaux: **Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

Lorsque les portes du sas se refermèrent derrière moi, je fus la proie soudaine d'un étrange sentiment.  
J'étais comme ces acteurs.  
Vous savez, ses vieux acteurs qui mettent fin à leur carrière, en fuyant la scène et son public.  
Un profond désespoir s'immisçait dans mes pensées et emportait des bribes de ma conscience.

J'ai des responsabilités. Je le sais.  
Ou plutôt, j'en avais.  
Une grande responsabilité qui, pour certains, semblait inexistante pour ceux qui vivent sur cette Terre.  
Elle est infime pour eux.  
J'en suis conscient.  
Sauver la Terre de quelque invasion extraterrestre semble irréaliste.  
C'est peut-être une infime tâche, mais à mes yeux, elle me revenait de droit et me terrifiait.

Les récents évènements m'avaient offert un rôle si démesuré que j'abandonnai cette réalité, pour me réfugier tel un enfant dans des rêves innocents et simples.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Lundi 02h34 du matin**_

Quand je m'éveillai, il se tenait à mes côtés, une tasse dans les mains.  
Son visage qu'éclairait la lumière pâle de la lune filtrant les persiennes me serra le cœur.  
Malgré ses traits fatigués par la chasse de la veille, il m'adressa un sourire radieux.  
Mes yeux croisèrent les siens.  
Je me sentais bien, heureux et ravi de le savoir avec moi.  
Je laissais mon regard balayer l'espace que m'offrait cette pièce.  
Malgré ses dimensions réduites, elle semblait confortable.  
Mais il y avait là autre chose.  
Une présence.  
Humaine ? Invisible ?  
Je ne sais pas.  
Cependant, elle donnait l'impression d'illuminer la pièce.

Je me retourne de l'autre côté du lit.  
Et cette fois ci, il n'y était pas. Qui ?  
Vous savez.  
L'être que l'on chérit et que l'on désire.  
Pourtant, il n'y avait personne.  
Je n'avais pas rêvé.  
Il était bien là, une tasse entre les mains.

Je me redresse et l'interpelle à plusieurs reprises.  
Aucune réponse.  
Je me relaisse tomber sur le lit et fixe le plafond.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai des hallucinations maintenant !

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil de la commode et fixe de nouveau le plafond.

- Le jour est encore loin. Murmura-t-il.

J'agrippe fermement les draps du lit.  
Je culpabilise.  
Je vois défiler chaque bribe des événements passés.  
Je ferme de nouveau mes mains autour des draps.  
Une douleur sourde me transperce le bout des doigts.  
Le visage pétrifié, je fixe le plafond intensément, sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Puis, après quelques minutes, je finis par fermer les yeux.

Des souvenirs affluèrent alors pêle-mêle :  
« Le mariage de Gwen, la mort d'Owen, mon arrivée à Torchwood, les années passées avec le Docteur, et bien d'autres. »  
Plus j'y pensais, plus d'autres hantises affluaient.  
La torture aussi en faisait partie.  
Et ce fut le plus marquant d'entre tous.

Avec tout cela, il y avait de quoi écrire un livre.

Une main se pose sur mon bras.

- Jack… Dit une voix douce.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Trop effrayé pour ouvrir les yeux.  
Cette voix m'est familière.  
Ma gorge se noue.  
Je reprends ma respiration et fait abstraction de cette voix.

- Jack….Jack… Dit de nouveau la voix.

Elle insiste encore et encore.  
Je repousse les draps et m'extirpe du lit.  
Je pousse un soupir résigné, avant de me frotter le visage afin de me ramener à la réalité.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain.  
Je me positionne face au miroir et me rafraîchis avec une eau douce et glaciale.

Je retourne dans la pièce, et enfile mes habits, en n'oubliant pas de prendre mon manteau sur le rebord de la chaise.  
Je quitte la chambre.  
La porte donne sur un couloir juste assez large pour me laisser passer.  
Je l'emprunte, et arrive dans une ruelle, au beau milieu du centre-ville.  
Je m'engage sur Westgate Street, en direction de la base.

_**03h16**_

Je franchis le seuil du Sas et descends la trappe étroite prolongée par une échelle.  
Je m'affale sur le lit, je ferme les yeux, et je m'endors.

_**08h32**_

Le grincement de la porte me fait sortir de mon sommeil.  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux et fixe un long moment la trappe.  
J'écoute ce qui passe à l'étage supérieur.

Un vacarme semble se manifester.  
J'emprunte l'échelle et me retrouve dans mon bureau.

- Jack, que fais-tu ? On va être en retard. Dit l'individu.

Jack reste immobile.  
Il le dévisage de la tête aux pieds.  
Ouvre la bouche dans un raclement strident et s'avance vers lui.

-Que…que fais- tu ici ? Dit-il avec hésitation.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Oui, que fais-tu ici, dans ma base?  
-Mon cœur, je suis venu te chercher. Dit l'individu.

Jack fronce les sourcils quand il entend les mots « mon cœur ».

-Mon cœur ? T'as un problème. Depuis quand m'appelles-tu mon cœur, John ?

Le jeune homme s'approche et le regarde intensément.

- Depuis nos fiançailles, Jack !

John le regarde avec douceur et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Jack ne bronche pas.

- On va se marier?  
- Arrête ton petit jeu, Jack, tu le sais très bien. Bon, il faut se dépêcher, on va vraiment être en retard.

Jack le regarde faire les cents pas dans la base et le voit enfiler sa veste et sa cravate.

- Tu vas à un enterrement, c'est ça ! Qui est le défunt ?

John s'arrête, fronce à son tour les sourcils et retourne vers lui.

- Tu vas bien Jack ? Dit-il avec inquiétude.

John pose la main sur son front.

- Mon p'tit chou… Dit-il d'une voix suave. Tu es malade. Je crains que nous ne pourrons nous rendre à la cérémonie.  
- Cérémonie ?  
- De mariage, Jack !  
- De qui ?  
- Jones.  
- Martha va se marier ?  
- Non Jack, de Jones, Ianto Jones.


	2. Convaincre

Je veux être seul. Seul dans mon coin, sans que quiconque ne me dérange.

Ianto va se marier !

Est-ce réellement ce que je viens de dire ?  
Est-il vraiment sur le point de se marier ?  
S'agit-il du fruit de mon imagination, ou de la réalité ?

Je reste un long moment sans rien dire, à y songer.

Et puis il y a John.  
Un être que j'ai longtemps côtoyé dans mon époque.  
Coéquipier certes, mais pas plus.  
Car malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, je ne ressens rien à son égard.  
Et voilà que j'apprends que nous sommes liés.  
Liés, pas encore heureusement ; mais savoir qu'il est mon fiancé m'écœure.

Dans la base, plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre.  
Peut-être est-il parti ?  
Sûrement.  
Et c'est tant mieux.

Recroquevillé sur mon lit, je repense à chaque moment passé à ses côtés.  
Je le vois face à moi, sa tasse entre les mains, avec son sourire aguicheur.  
L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me serre le cœur.  
Son costume en lui même m'excite et me fait tourner la tête.  
Qui pourrait résister à un bel homme en uniforme. Réellement, qui le pourrait ?  
Et moi, toujours aussi flatteur, j'entre dans ses petits jeux coquins et mesquins.

Je pense à lui.  
Encore et encore.  
Son prénom m'obsède.  
Je ne peux plus me concentrer sur autre chose ; je ne vois que lui.  
Lui, et encore lui.

Je sors de nouveau de ma chambre et j'enfile mes habits.

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.  
Il fallait que je réagisse.  
Je dois faire quelque chose, et au plus vite.

Je me dirige vers la sortie du Hub et me rends sur le champ à la cérémonie.

9h 15

J'arrive dans un bâtiment.  
Luxueux mais modeste, le « Barcelo » était un lieu convivial et agréable, pour tous genres de spectacles, ou de cérémonies.

Je monte les marches menant à l'entrée.  
A chaque pas posé au sol, j'ai la certitude qu'ici, en ce jour se jouait un moment phare de ma vie.

Je serre les poings.  
J'entrouvre la porte.  
Une voix s'annonce avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

- Soyez le bienvenu ! Dit l'individu. Jack ! S'exclame-t-il ensuite.

Je le dévisage de la tête aux pieds.

- Gwen !  
- Jack, te voici donc. John m'a dit que tu étais malade . Je ne pensais pas te voir sur pied aussi tôt. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je la regarde de nouveau. Mais cette fois ci mon regard s'arrête précisément sur ses formes.

« Comme elle est magnifique en robe ! Ça la change des pantalons et de ses vestes en cuir. Elle devrait en porter plus souvent ». Pensa-t-il.

- Jack, tu vas bien ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

Ahuri, je lui réponds à demi mot.

- Je …je vais bien !  
- John est à son siège, va le rejoindre.

John ?  
Encore lui.  
Je me contrefiche de John, celui que je veux voir, c'est Ianto.

- Gwen, tu sais où es Ianto ?  
- A l'étage, dans sa chambre.  
Oh excuse-moi, entre Jack, et installe toi.

J'entre dans le bâtiment.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne distingue plus rien.  
Je suis surpris et aveuglé par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.  
C'était comme si la salle était envahie par un essaim d'abeilles.  
Tout le monde était vêtu d'habits dorés, nuancés de blanc et de noir.  
Ils étaient bruyants, comme de vieux amis fêtant leurs retrouvailles.

Je m'avance.  
Un couloir : le couloir central.  
Je regarde les invités.  
Rhys et toute sa famille avaient pris place sur les sièges. Les parents de Gwen aussi étaient présents, ainsi que bien d'autres gens que je ne connais pas.

John était là aussi, assis dans son siège.  
Il se retourne, et me voit traverser ce couloir.  
Il me sourit.

« Oh quelle horreur ! » pensais-je sur le coup.

Je détourne mon regard, et continue mon chemin.  
A ma droite, se trouvait un escalier, je m'empresse de franchir ce couloir, et l'emprunte.  
Une fois parvenu à l'étage supérieur, je m'engage innocemment dans un nouveau couloir.  
Puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que j'admette l'évidence : j'étais bel et bien perdu.

Tout de même, je continue mes recherches.  
Je devais retrouver Ianto.  
Quels que soient le temps et l'énergie que je devrais déployer, je devais le retrouver.

Et là, une porte décorée d'un fleur blanche, se présente à moi.  
C'est celle-là.  
J'en suis sûr.  
Je frappe à la porte.  
Aucune réponse.  
Je frappe de nouveau.  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
J'avance ma tête devant la porte, et écoute à travers celle-ci les moindres bruits qui pouvaient me parvenir.

Un grincement se fait sentir.  
Et une voix se manifeste.

- Qui est-ce ?

C'est lui. Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille.

- C'est moi, Jack.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Jack? Je suis en train de m'habiller.  
- C'est urgent. J'ai besoin de te parler Ianto, et vite !


	3. Envie de toi

Il m'ouvre la porte.  
J'entre dans la pièce, avec le sentiment de ne plus être tout à fait maître de la situation.  
J'allais devoir négocier.  
Je dirais, plutôt, le convaincre, pour obtenir ce que je voulais.  
A tout prix, je devais l'en dissuader.

Quand il ouvre cette porte, je ne suis pas surpris de le voir en costume.  
C'était normal de le voir ainsi.  
Peut-être pour les autres, mais pas pour moi.  
Même ses habits m'émoustillent.

Il m'invite à découvrir sa chambre et il me regarde.

- Que veux-tu, Jack?  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Te marier. Tu ne peux te marier.  
- Et pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'acceptes pas !

Je m'avance vers lui. Et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas Ianto. Je te veux pour moi. Moi, et moi seul.  
- Comme tu peux être égoïste, Jack. Comment oses-tu venir me dire cela ? Le jour de mon mariage ! Tu es fiancé à John, je te signale !

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la pose sur mon torse.

- Les ressens-tu ? Ressens-tu les battements que j'ai pour toi?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas.

- Mon cœur est à toi Ianto. Il l'a toujours été.

Surpris, Ianto retire sa main de ma chemise.

- Jack, c'est terminé ! Tu as fais ton choix, et moi le mien.  
Alors, retourne auprès de John. Dit-il en haussant le ton.

De la rage et de la colère se lisent dans ses yeux.  
Son regard assassin me transperce.

Pourquoi tant de haine à mon égard ?  
Pourquoi me repousse-t-il de la sorte ?

- Je renonce à mon engagement !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je romps mes fiançailles. (Fiançailles, dont à dire vrai, je ne fus jamais mis au courant.)  
Je suis prêt à tout pour toi Ianto.

Je place ma main sur sa nuque. Je caresse sa joue, et trace de mes doigts chaque recoin de son visage.  
Ianto me regarde.  
Il ne semble pas être indifférent à mes caresses.  
Il ne m'a pas repoussé. C'est bon signe.  
Je dois me lancer.  
Je l'embrasse.  
L'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche, afin que ma langue se fraye un passage.  
Au début, ce baiser est sensuel et tendre.  
Mais une pulsion m'envahit.  
Je ne peux plus attendre.  
Je le veux, lui, là et tout de suite.  
Je l'embrasse encore. Cette fois, de manière plus brutale, je dirais même plus : « Je suis bestial »  
Oui, je suis comme un chacal avide de sa proie.  
Ma langue n'en finit pas d'explorer sa bouche.  
J'en veux encore.  
Et davantage.

Ianto, lui, n'avait toujours pas réagi.  
Il se laisse faire par mon désir.  
Il est presque soumis.  
Mais, d'après son regard, il ne le restera pas bien longtemps.

Il pose ses mains sur mon dos.  
Oui, il l'a fait.  
Il va enfin se lâcher.

J'insiste sur mon baiser.  
Le désir qu'il me procure à cet instant est ardent.  
A tel point que je suis sûr qu'il sent ma bosse naissante.  
J'enlève sa veste, défait sa cravate, et envoie tout par dessus mon épaule.  
Je déboutonne sa chemise, et l'enlace contre moi.  
Je détache sa ceinture et entreprends de défaire son pantalon.  
Quand sa main se pose sur la boucle de la ceinture et freine mon élan.

- Jack…Arrête ! !

Il me regarde comme si il attendait que je réagisse d'une façon, ou d'une autre.

Mais, je demeure silencieux.

Je pris son menton entre mes deux doigts pour relever son visage.

- Je t'aime Ianto ! Et j'ai envie de toi.  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Pas au moment où le désir que j'ai pour toi est à son apogée.  
- Je l'aime Jack ! Tu comprends. Et je compte bien l'épouser. Alors, va-t'en !


	4. Il ou Elle ?

La porte se referme derrière moi.  
Je me retrouve tout à coup dans le couloir, ce même couloir.  
Je me laisse choir contre la paroi du mur, les yeux embués de larmes.

Tristesse ? Désespoir ? Me diriez-vous?  
Perdre l'être aimé donne souvent ce genre de réaction.  
Mais pour moi ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je ressens de la colère, et de la rage, contre moi-même.  
Car cette fois- ci je l'ai perdu.  
Réellement perdu.

Je frappe rageusement la paroi de ce mur et ferme lentement les yeux.

« Je lui ai ouvertement avoué mes sentiments.  
Et il s'acharne tout de même à l'épouser.  
Et puis, qui est cette autre personne qui fait tant battre son cœur, et lui fait repousser mes avances ?

Qui ?  
Lisa était la seule personne à l'époque qu'il chérissait.  
Mais elle n'est plus de ce monde.  
Dans ce cas, quelle est donc cette autre personne ? »

Je me redresse, je prends une grande inspiration et me mets à marcher dans ce couloir.

Marcher. Pourquoi marcher, quand l'on sait que le temps m' est compté?

Je cours et dévale en trombe les escaliers.  
Je me dirige dans le couloir central, lieu de cette fichue cérémonie.

Oui, une cérémonie bidon et sans intérêt.

Il fallait que j'interrompe et qu'elle n'ait pas lieu.  
Je dois mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Je monte vers l'autel et demande à cette foule en furie de se taire.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait !

A l'annonce de ma voix, un silence s'installe. C'était comme si un ange venait de passer.  
J'avais l'attention de tous et c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais.

- Savez-vous qui est la mariée ?

Personne ne me répond.  
Je repose ma question et là, un boucan assourdissant me vrille les tympans.

John se lève de son siège et s'approche de moi.

- Jack ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes à la base.

- C'est bon John, j'en ai assez de te voir tout le temps dans mes pattes. Reste à ton siège !

Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'assit.

- Alors, quelqu'un peut-il me dire qui est la mariée, et où elle se trouve ?

La foule se mit de nouveau à provoquer un boucan.

Et, à cet instant, une jeune femme s'approche vers moi.

-Qui a-t-il Jack ?  
-Je veux savoir qui est la mariée.  
-Jack ? Ce n'est pas le moment de créer un scandale.  
C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Ianto. Alors, ne le gâche pas !  
- Pour moi, c'est aussi un jour important Gwen ! Ianto est sur le point de se marier avec une personne que je semble pas connaître. Et je veux savoir qui ?

Gwen me regarde du coup, d'un air suspect.

- Comment ça, important? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à savoir qui est la personne avec qui il se marie ? Serais-tu jaloux ?  
-J'aime Ianto, et …  
- Ça suffit Jack. Tu es tout le temps en cavale, pendant que moi et Ianto, nous nous efforçons de garder la base.  
Ianto n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
Après la mort d'Owen et de Tosh, il avait besoin de toi.  
Mais malgré cela, tu as gardé tes distances.  
Et ça l'a énormément affecté.  
Vous formiez un couple, ça c'est vrai, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité !  
E puis, le fait d'apprendre que tu es allé voir John et non un membre de ta famille, comme tu nous le disais, l'a démoralisé !  
- Je suis allé voir ma fille, Gwen. Je m'en souviens très bien. Mais je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir croisé John sur ma route.  
- Encore un de tes mensonges, je parie ! Tu t'es fiancé avec lui, le jour où tu es parti la voir, tu ne te rappelles pas?

Je me mit à songer à ses propos.  
Je ressasse alors chacun des évènements passés, mais malheureusement, aucun ne me permet de comprendre à quel instant John a fait partie de ma vie.

-John ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux simplement que tu mes dises avec qui il se marie ?  
- Tu le sais pourtant !  
- Non, je n'ai pas la moindre idée !  
- Toute ses petites histoires t'ont apparemment bouleversé Jack, il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes à la base.

La jeune femme me prend par le bras et me conduit jusqu'à la porte de l'entrée.  
Tous les invités avaient les yeux rivés sur nous.  
A vrai dire, vu le ton sur lequel je lui parlais, on était comme des comédiens sur scène.  
C'était un vrai petit spectacle !

Elle me traîne jusqu'à la porte, prend son sac, et je sors du bâtiment.

Elle se met à chercher ses clefs de voiture, quand une sonnerie retentit de son sac.

Elle répond aussitôt.

- Comment ça, tu auras du retard?  
- Ianto est en train de t'attendre !  
- Trouve un moyen. Tu ne peux tout de même pas arriver en retard !  
- Fais-toi remplacer par l'un de tes collègues, et dépêche-toi !

Gwen raccroche son téléphone.  
Elle semble furieuse et ne sait plus comment réagir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Il va avoir du retard, je dirais plutôt un gros retard.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- A cause de son boulot ! C'est tout le temps à cause de son boulot.  
Il ne se passe pas un jour où il ne privilégie son travail au lieu de se préoccuper de lui.  
Maintenant, comment vais-je expliquer cela à Ianto.  
- Mais de qui parles-tu Gwen ?  
- Du marié, Jack !


	5. Entourloupette

_Jack, n'avait jamais eu un tempérament aussi furax auparavant._  
_C'était comme s'il avait ressentit un grand pincement au cœur, quand il sut que c'était avec un homme autre que lui, que son très cher Gallois, allait se marier. Certes, il le savait hétéro de puis le début, mais ne pensait pas que sa relation serait l'élément qui dévoilera son véritable penchant pour les hommes …_

- Comment …est-ce possible ? Demandais-je à Gwen en la plaquant mes deux mains ses épaules.

La jeune femme consulta sa montre.  
Elle savait qu'elle avait d'autres choses de prévue. Surtout lors qu'il s'agit de mariage.  
Elle avait sans doute d'autres invités à accueillir, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouve avec un Jack furax sous les bras.

- Jack, je t'ai déjà dit que ta relation avec Ianto, n'est plus, alors, cesse de t'en prendre à moi !  
- Je ne l'accepte pas Gwen ! Ianto est à moi, et il le restera pour toujours !

Au loin un jeune homme venait de sortir du Barcelo. Il affichait une expression mi- affairée, mi-angoissée, une expression qu'on souvent les gens qui cherchent quelqu'un du regard.

C'était Ianto.

Gwen, lui, fit un petit signe de la main, et Ianto, se dirigea vers nous, le sourire timide.  
Ce qui étrangement me parus presque forcé.

- Gwen, tu sais où-il est ? Dit-il en ne me portant pas la moindre attention.  
- Aux urgences, il n'a pas pu se faire remplacer.  
- On fait quoi en attendant, tous ses invités sont impatients. Qu'allons-nous leur dire Gwen ?

Je les regarde cogiter, le sourire au coin.  
Je savoure cette nouvelle au plus profond de moi. Et là, je me suis dis, que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Et.. si tu l'annule ton mariage !

Ianto, passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et me dévisagea.

- Jack, si j'avais besoin d'un conseil, ce ne serait pas à toi que je m'adresserai !  
- Ianto ! Tu y vas un peu fort là, je trouve !  
- Quoi ? Il vient jusqu'ici pour me parler de ses sentiments, alors que je suis sur le point de me marier, comment ne veux-tu pas que je réagisse de la sorte Gwen !  
- J'en déduis que mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont jamais eu la moindre importance.  
Je vois, à quoi bon vivre sur cette Terre !

Le visage du gallois, qui d'habitude était souriant, et énergique, changea d'expression.  
Lui, ce type bien. Un jeune homme carré, à cheval sur les principes, rassurant, et tendre.  
Un homme sur qui on pouvait compter.  
Qui ne vous ferait jamais d'entourloupes !  
Et pourtant, c'était cet homme –là, qui s'était apprêter à le tromper froidement.

Le jeune Gallois posa un regard sournois à sa collègue, et lui ordonna de nous laisser seul.

- Mais…Ianto. Gloussa –t-elle..  
- Je t'en prie Gwen, …laisse-nous seul un instant !

La jeune femme n'insista pas, et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ianto jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule, en direction du bâtiment, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.  
Son regard était d'une telle intensité, qu'il me fis profondément frissonner

Mais il détourna très vite son regard.  
Pour quelle raison ?  
Je me demande.  
Avait-il peur de ma réaction ou voyait-il la flamme qui s'étincelait dans mon regard ?

Il me connaissait si bien.  
Même trop bien, mais malgré tout, c'est lui, qui insista.  
Je sais que cela représente un risque pour lui, un risque dans lequel il a de forte chance de se retrouver dans mes bras, et ça, je suis sûr qu'il en est conscient.

"_Maintenant que je me retrouve seul avec lui, j'aurais nettement préféré être en autre compagnie_. Songea Ianto. _Car avec lui, on ne sait pas jusqu'où tout cela peut me mener._

Pendant qu'il pose ses beaux yeux sur moi, j'insiste et le fixe de nouveau.

« _Je vois qu'il est toujours intéresser, à se qu je vois._  
_Il a certainement changé d'avis._  
_Et j'espère que c'est la bonne, car moi, à sa place, je ferai vraiment tout pour pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés._ » Pensais-je au plus profond de mon être.

Mais, en une fraction de seconde, toutes mes pensées furent pulvérisées, puis balayée au loin.

Simplement parce que Ianto venait de me tenir le bras.

C'est rare de le voir réagir de la sorte, d'autant plus en ce jour.

- Rentrons à la base !  
- Non ! Réplique-je. J'en ai marre que l'on me mène en bateau depuis ce matin. Tu veux m'emmener au hub, pour m'écarté de ton mariage, c'est ça ?  
- Jack …

Le jeune Gallois, fut étonner d'entendre l'éclat de ma voix, le son de ma voix.  
Elle avait changé, et Ianto en fus surpris.

- Tu viens avec moi !

Je me dirige vers la Suv, et je l'embarque de force dans le véhicule.  
Il s'assit sans rechigner, sur le siège, à côté de moi, en évitant mon regard, ce qui me surpris peu.  
Vu le dévouement dont je venais faire preuve, cela ne m'étonnait guère.

- Jack, où allons-nous ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'avais une idée bien précise en tête, et il fallait qu'il le comprenne.  
Je roule à vive allure vers un lieu inconnu.  
Inconnu pour lui sûrement, mais idéal pour nous deux.


	6. Souvenir du passée

Cela fait déjà quelques minutes que je sillonne les rues de cette ville.

_Où me diriez-vous ?_

Vers une destination dont ma mémoire n'avait semblé oublier.  
Un lieu que j'ai longuement côtoyé, dont mes souvenirs ne furent partagés qu'avec elle.  
Cependant, tout au long du trajet, mes pensées, n'ont cessé d'être pour lui.  
Pas une fois, mes yeux n'ont cessé de le détailler. De contempler sa peau, de parcourir son corps, si joliment proportionner, que mettait en valeur ses habits.

Je me voyais déjà en contact avec sa peau.  
Une peau infiniment douce, que mes doigts aimaient explorer.

Tout ceci me mettait en appétit.  
Pas dans n'importe laquelle : _l'appétit sexuel_. Et j'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Au plus profond de moi, je sentis une boule de chaleur, au creux de mon ventre.

Le désir s'annonçait.  
La flamme que j'ai pour lui, était entrain de m'embraser.

Je me mordis la lèvre supérieure, pour que je ne laisse échapper le moindre gémissement de désir.  
Mais un soupir y sortit.  
Un soupir si rauque et convaincant, que je crus qu'il l'entendit.  
Il était si près de moi, qu'il aurait sans doute entendu le bourdonnement d'une mouche.  
Mais, visiblement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je le savais à mes à mes côtés.  
Oui, près de moi, mais pas comme je le désire.  
Je le voulais dans mes bras, dans la chaleur de mes bras, pour l'éternité.

**oOoOoOo**

On était arriver.  
J'étais face à une maison, ma demeure, mon ancienne demeure.  
Dans ma main, se trouvait une clef, la clef de cette maison.  
Moi qui avais promis de jamais laisser entrer qu'elle, me voici obliger d'enfreindre ma promesse.

- On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui murmurais-je, en entourant ses épaules de mon bras.

Ianto me regarde. Son regard est glacial, et me fige sur place.  
Je sens son corps se raidir.  
Il était mal à l'aise. Et, ça se voyait. Ma présence lui était insupportable.

Durant un court instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il allait s'écarter de moi, prendre ses jambes à son cou, et retourner auprès de son amant.

Mais bizarrement, il laissa mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Il pose même sa tête sur mon épaule gauche.

_Que lui arrivait-t-il ?_  
_Ce n'était le jeune homme qui depuis l'aube, m'hurlait dessus. _  
_Son comportement avait changé._  
_Etes- ce la déception due au retard de son amant ou avait-t-il prit conscience de l'amour que je lui portais ?_

Il regarde le bras que je venais de poser, et me réponds.

- Tout va bien, je t'assure, dit-il avec sa petite pointe d'accent gallois. Où sommes-nous ?  
- Chez moi. C'est ici que j'ai vécu.  
- Seul, dans une grande maison !  
- Je n'étais pas seul Ianto.

Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée, et introduis la clé dans la serrure.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amenez ici Jack ?  
- Tout simplement pour que tu le partage avec moi !  
- Partage cette maison ?  
- Entre, et tu sauras !

Je l'invite à entrer à l'intérieur.

Contraint de s'y introduire, Ianto franchit le seuil de la porte et y découvre une décoration de l'époque, d'époque victorienne.  
Tout était classe, moderne, et d'une tendance contemporaine.  
La beauté des pièces, retenait l'attention.

Le jeune gallois reste scotcher par la splendeur des objets qui s'y trouvaient.

- T'as réellement vécu ici Jack ?  
- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt elle qui passa tout ses années ici.  
- Qui ?  
- Ma femme.  
- T'as déjà été marié ?  
- Il y a déjà un siècle de cela Ianto, c'est pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici.

Je m'approche de lui, et pose doucement mes lèvres, contres les siennes, qui elles, étaient encore closes.

Je le désirais.  
Depuis notre discussion dans cette pièce, je le désirais, et le désire encore.  
Il avait repoussé mes avances, et interrompus le désir qui me consumait.  
Mais, cette fois-ci, je n'allais me laisser faire !  
Car dès l'instant où il s'embarqua dans la Suv, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, une seule idée ; goûter au délice de sa bouche.

- Jack…Dit-il à demi-mot, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je dois partir. Ajouta-t-il.

Je ne me porte pas attention à ses mots.  
Je savais que son corps en disait le contraire.

J'intensifie alors mon baiser, laisse ma langue explorer sa bouche, de façon à ce que son corps puisse enfin me dévoiler le désir que l'on à longuement partager.

- Laisse-toi aller Ianto… lui lançais-je en murmure à l'oreille, je sais que t'en as plus envie que moi…

Le jeune gallois, ferma les yeux, quand ma voix resonna au plus profond de lui.  
Ianto glissa le bleu de ses yeux dans les miennes, et m'embrassa.

Il venait de répondre à mon baiser.  
Un baiser intense, fougueux, dans lequel je ressentis presque de la rage, quand il le fit.

Il dépose alors ses deux mains, un peu crispées sur mon dos.  
Et lui aussi, intensifie à son tour son baiser.

Son baiser m'était familier.  
Mais, pas comme je l'aurais imaginer.  
C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais ressentir auparavent autant de désir.  
Un désir que moi seul était à priori capable de lui procurer.

- Il vaut mieux que tu restes, …mon amour…Lui sifflais-je à l'oreille, j'ai trop envie de toi !

Sans attendre sa réponse, je le bascule doucement sur le canapé du salon, et déboutonne son chemisier.  
Je pose ma bouche charnue, sur son torse.  
Je recouvre ce même torse de baisers, et mordille la naissance de son sein gauche, en soupirant.

Quand les lèvres qu'il connaissait si bien, depuis si longtemps descendirent vers son ventre, Ianto, ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna à mes volontés comme il l'avait toujours fait.  
Pourtant, quand j'atteignis son bas-ventre, je fus stupéfait de constater que ses mains avaient esquissé un geste de refus. Une fois de plus.

- Jack, arrète... ! Dit-il

Jamais durant ma longue vie, une pareille chose, ne s'était produite.  
Moi, le tombeur de ses dames, qui aimait offrir du plaisir à ses partenaires, de recevoir un rateau.

Les mains de Ianto, se posèrent sur ma tête.  
C'était à mon avis, dans l'intention d'éloigner ma bouche de son ventre. Comme si, pour la première fois, entre nous, une distance invisible s'était creusée.

Depuis que je le connais, il n'avait jamais refusé ma présence, mes baisers, mes caresses.  
J'eue l'impression que la complicité vécue, pendant toutes ses années, ne l'était plus.  
Ont n'étaient plus que des personnes distinctes.  
Séparées.

Cette pensée, m'emplis de terreur, et un grand frisson m'envahit.

Me faire à l'idée, qu'un jour, je me retrouve seul dans l'univers, abandonné par l'être aimé, était pour moi, insupportable.  
Je préférerais me tuer à multiples reprises, plutôt que d'endurer une monstruosité pareille.  
Ou encore, renoncer à mon immortalité, si éventuellement, cela était possible.

Le jeune Gallois me fixe, et me fit un sourire timide.

- Jack … je t'aime, depuis le premier jour. Je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Et que c'est un autre qui partage ta vie, mais je suis prêt à le faire de nouveau.  
- Quoi donc?  
-T'offrir, ce que tu désires tant.


End file.
